


ghost of you

by caramelaire



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: -Ish, Angst, Bow Is a Good Friend (She-Ra), Chapter 1 is Glimmer-centric, Chapter 2 is Bow-centric, Childhood Memories, Everyone's on edge, F/M, Glimbow-centric, Grief/Mourning, Hallucinations, Heavy Angst, Loss, Memories, Missing Scene, Tumblr: Glimbow Week, glimmer-centric, slight - Freeform, slight mental breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelaire/pseuds/caramelaire
Summary: [for Glimbow Week 2020: Childhood/Memories]He’s no longer there.In the silence and deceptive normalcy of her room, she finally sees her reality eye to eye, and like glass, she shatters. Like a dam, she breaks.Like a child, Glimmer cries.— —The night after Bow and Adora left her, the night before that fated day when she had almost destroyed the world, the Queen of Bright Moon is left alone with an empty castle and ghosts of memories that haunted her.She spirals.-- The cathartic meltdown Glimmer needed in Season 4. This is angsty. Set between S04EP11-13 --
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Bow (She-Ra), Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47
Collections: Glimbow Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, warning. This is soooo angsty, more than it has any right to be, but I found writing it so cathartic as well. I hope you guys like this!

_“I’m supposed to take care of you, Glimmer. It’s the last thing she asked me to do._

_“We just don’t know what to do.”_

_“I don’t know either. But maybe we can still figure it out. Together.”_

It was the middle of the night and she had finally figured out what to do. Alone.

And with or without them, Glimmer would do it. She would do what had to be done... She had too much to lose to not try, and she had already lost _too much_ to stop now.

Any more and she didn’t know who she would become. It had to end. This war. For Etheria’s sake. And for hers.

Glimmer left the Crystal Castle on unsteady footing. Her mind was spinning with everything that had happened in the last few hours, and suddenly she knew she was going to collapse. She gripped her staff, willing it to act as her third leg as she struggled to make her feet work together without tripping over one another.

She barrelled through the Whispering Woods. Pushing through the branches with a single-minded goal of reaching home. 

She tripped once and fell hard onto the unforgiving forest floor, groaning. For a split second, she anticipated for an arm to reach out and help her up. As _he_ would always do, with one eye always trained on her.

But no one was here... It was just her.

She had to stand up alone, even when her bones ached to stay down.

The silence of the Whispering Woods that was once comforting to her now crept into her skin and made her cold. The trees seemingly bowed down to her as she passed by them, the shadows worshipped at her feet. The _Queen_ of Bright Moon.

The Queen who was slowly unravelling at the seams as everything that held her together started to fall apart. 

She kept her head down, refusing to glimpse at the night sky. She couldn’t look at it and remember the complete hopelessness, betrayal, and pain that enveloped her when she saw the spaceship soar through the clouds. Without her.

These days, _always_ without her.

Glimmer scowled, consciously breathing in and out to keep the thoughts at bay. What she didn’t need now were the emotions gnawing at her, knocking at her walls, to be let out. 

There are thousands of thoughts she should be thinking about, a hundred of emotions she should feel, but right now, she has to ignore every one of them. She had one purpose now and one purpose only: to defeat the Horde. Whatever it takes. 

Nothing else mattered anymore.

She just had to do what needed to be done. She would access the heart of Etheria, claim back what was _theirs,_ and use it to take back her home. To take back her life. 

She ran through her plan in her head again, while her hands clenched and unclenched with sweat. It was going to be alright. It was the only plan in the past few months that played so clearly in her head and she just _knew_ it would work. 

She just had to keep it together until the—What was that?

Glimmer froze as she suddenly heard giggling. 

She gasped, frantically looking around for the source of the eerily familiar sound. When she did, she finally realized just where her feet had taken her while her mind had been preoccupied.

She was in an all too familiar part of the Whispering Woods. At the edge of the forest that bordered Bright Moon. The part of the woods that she’d see whenever she peered out of her window every time Bow would shoot her an arrow message. 

Where she and Bow would sneak away to when they were kids. Where Glimmer practised her powers and Bow would practice archery.

It was their little palace away from her actual one. And her feet had unknowingly taken her here, like a broken piece searching for its other half. 

She felt her blood run cold as she suddenly saw two familiar kids with ear-splitting grins running around the clearing. The boy carried the girl on his back, gripping her firmly but gently at the back of her knees to keep her in place. The way he carried her all their lives.

Glimmer felt the ghost of the same gesture on the back of her own knees, knowing exactly how it felt. How secure it always made her feel when he carried her as if she was the whole world.

Glimmer could hear her breathing pick up, sounding almost hysterical now. She was shaking. A knot suddenly in her throat, choking her. 

Oh stars, she was seeing things. _No, no, no, not now._ She has something she has to do. _Not now_. _This isn’t real._

“Stop,” Glimmer heard herself breathed out, her head falling onto her palms as her fingers gripped her scalp firmly. Her eyes shaking in disbelief. “Glimmer, get a hold of yourself.”

Was this her sanity tempting her to just meltdown? 

To face every ugly emotion that she had buried and collected in the empty void of her heart like it was her treasure for these past few months. 

Glimmer shook her head, willed herself to count to ten and get a grip on reality. She could still hear them, their giggling served as background music to the chaotic ramblings in her head. 

“Come on,” she said again, “Make them disappear.” This time she intentionally burrowed her nails onto the skin of her scalp, hoping the sharp pain would take away the illusions in front of her.

She had a plan now, she thought repeatedly or else she’d lose any reason to keep moving. She had to set it in motion. Until it was complete, nothing else mattered. Not even herself. She couldn’t break down just yet even if she could feel it coming in her shaking knees and trembling hands as the world around her began to spin. 

No, later. Later. She could process all of these emotions later. After the war, after she saved Etheria, and after Bow and Adora came back— _if they even came back—_ Glimmer shook the thought away. No, that didn’t matter right now.

She can do this, with or without them. She has to. There was no reason to be scare—

_“Bow, I’m scared!”_

Glimmer’s head snapped up at the sudden proximity of the sound and saw that the small boy now stood just a few feet away from her. Glimmer gasped, taking a step back and almost tripping over her own feet.

His back faced her. All his attention to the girl with fluffy pink hair whose hands were shaking. Much like hers now.

They looked like a ghostly memory. 

A hallucination. 

Glimmer stared at the boy’s back, her heart clenching. She didn’t know what to do with her arms. One part of her wanted to take him into an embrace, relieved that she could see him again, while another part of her wanted to slap herself senseless.

But it was him, without a doubt.

His dark afro hair that he tamed in a small bun when they were kids was unmistakable. She remembered how soft it was then before they joined the rebellion when there hadn’t been a need to crop it so short like he did now. She had loved running her hands through them. Loved how he giggled when she did. He had always been ticklish.

He looked so little, and yet in her memory, Bow had always seemed so tall and strong even when they were kids. 

_“Come on, Glimmer. If you don’t practise, you’re never going to get better at teleporting. Look at me, I’m a master archer now!”_

Glimmer looked at the little girl in her frilly dress, her eyes wide and alive, and her pink hair a mess of fluff on top of her chubby face. She looked so young, so pure, so… _her_. Whenever Glimmer thought of herself, it was always the girl with a quick temper and hair that she couldn’t be bothered to brush who would pop into her head. Not whoever she saw in the mirror now; someone that looked pretentious in her leotards and swept aside locks with a tiara on her head. 

Glimmer didn’t know where that person came from and how she came to be, just that one morning she looked in the mirror and felt like someone else was staring back at her. She has been trying to fit into the shoes of that Queen in the mirror ever since.

 _The girl scowled. “You almost_ _hit Aunt Castapella with your arrow this morning!”_

_The boy laughed sheepishly. “But at least I almost hit something! That’s an improvement over just hitting nothing, right?”_

The two kids laughed and Glimmer could see the younger version of her relax, her hands ceasing to shake. He always had that ability. All he had to do was make her laugh or wrap his arms around her, and it was enough to keep her steady. For her, it almost felt like magic.

Glimmer wrapped her shaking arms around herself. 

_“But what if I accidentally teleport deeper into the woods, and I got lost, and I’d be alone, and no one would fi—”_

Little Bow took her hands. Glimmer didn’t need to see his face to know he was wearing the soft, comforting smile that she always loved. 

“ _I’ll find you! I always find you, don’t I? It’s kinda my superpower that I always know where you are_.”

The little her had lit up at his words. She almost sparkled with happiness at the friend that so openly cared for her. _Her_ friend. _Her_ Bow.

Glimmer bit her bottom lip, trapping the pathetic sound that wanted to come out of it. 

Happiness. It sounded like a foreign emotion now. She couldn’t remember when was the last time she properly felt it. Was she even still capable of genuine happiness? The longer this war went on and the more she lost, the more it seemed like a farfetched dream.

_“Like, you’re a princess!” Little Glimmer cheered before her face comically paled at the next second. “But what if I accidentally teleport to a tall tree or—or—a cliff! And I fall!”_

_Little Bow gasped dramatically, before wrapping his small arms around the girl tightly._ “ _I’ll catch you! I promise! Wherever you fall, I’ll be there to catch you!”_

Glimmer released a shaky breath. Her face felt cold and she realized why. It was wet with tears she hadn’t even known were falling. This memory… 

Why was her mind replaying it now? Of all times? 

Glimmer clenched her jaw together, placed on her mask of indifference, and wiped away the tears. She turned away from the scene. It’ll be better when she got home to Bright Moon and smoothed out her plans in the war room. 

It was just the Whispering Woods playing tricks on her. 

_“Okay, here I go! I’m going to teleport over there to you. Okay?”_

_“Okay!”_

She should go. She already knows how this memory goes, but her feet weren’t moving.

Glimmer could hear the sprinkle of magic that always came with her powers and without knowing, she turned around to watch the small Glimmer appear several feet in the air right above where they were.

Bow was on the ground, terrified and panicked as he zoomed back and forth to find out where she’d land. They were both screaming their lungs out.

Glimmer knew what was going to happen, she’d lived through this moment after all, but her eyes were still glued to it as if it would suddenly change. 

As if she had just imagined that he had caught her.

And then the younger version of her fell right on top of Bow, who was clutching her to his chest even when he groaned in pain.

 _“Told you I’d catch you,_ ” _he groaned out, coughing._

_“Bow! Are you okay? I’m sorry! Maybe I should stop—_

_“What, no! You did great! You teleported all the way here, right? Well, you were a bit off, but you still got here! That was amazing, Glimmer!”_

For the first time that night, Glimmer glimpsed at Bow’s younger face. He looked absolutely in awe. An expression he often wore around her as children when she did something, _anything_. The expression that made her brave, reckless and bold as they grew up, knowing he was always watching her this way. 

He was always there beside her. She was the bull-headed girl that rammed her way through life and he was willingly her safety net. When she got lost, he would be there. When she fell, he would be there as well. _Always._

“Not anymore,” Glimmer whispered, an edge to her voice. The softness in her gaze turned hard the same moment she felt another part of herself dangle away and fall to the growing abyss inside of her. 

What was once precious in her memory was suddenly tainted with the bitter emotions that were poisoning her insides. This memory no longer gave her comfort the way it used to. It was just another one of the many things she now has to mourn over.

Glimmer didn’t need anyone anymore, she thinks. She had been alone too long and too often to finally learn not to. Too long and too often to finally get used to it. She protected herself now, the same way she would protect her kingdom. 

There were no more safety nets; there was only one shot. And she’d take it, no matter where it landed her.

Glimmer turned away and teleported back to Bright Moon, the gentle sound of giggling echoing into her ear like a goodbye.  
  


& ** _  
  
_**

She teleported into the war room, but Glimmer wasn’t alone.

In front of her, the Princess Alliance was arguing. Shouting over each other. A mess of emotions. 

And then there they were. In the middle of the room, Glimmer and Adora were at each other’s throats looking like she never thought they’d look like. Bow was worriedly hovering over them.

Glimmer realized then that this was just another memory. Ghostly apparitions.

Her heart clenched as she watched her past self’s face contort in anger as she argued with Adora. She looked so… old and weary. Her eyes bulged with frustration. The sparkle in them gone and replaced with this dull grey she didn’t recognize. Her hair had lost its weight as it hung heavily around her head. 

The normally cheerful sparkle that lifted her expression was gone, and in its place was a storm of conflicting emotions. Is this the face her friends had been seeing of her these past few weeks? No wonder they wouldn’t listen to her, especially when she looked like she was a few minutes away from blasting them off with her magic. She sees the clenching of her fists and the way they would irregularly spark, and she’d realized that she might’ve been thinking just that in those very moments.

_Why were they even arguing?_

At that moment, she couldn’t even remember now.

Glimmer refused to think too deeply into it, refused to remember everything that had gone wrong to lead to where she was now. She wouldn’t. If she thought too much, it would circle back to everything she lost and everything she could’ve done differently.

But what’s done is done. This was no time for regrets. It would have to come later. 

Glimmer pushed it all away to focus on the task at hand rather than dwell in the poison consuming her from within: the grief, the anger, the fear—it had created a destructive mixture that consumed her heart daily, and her mind had indulged in like a favourite drink. 

At brief moments of the day, her friends, Bow and Adora, would see glimpses of that awful concoction bubbling within her. She had seen the shock and disappointment in their eyes every time they did. Like they couldn’t recognize her. 

_“Whatever path you choose, we’ll always be there, right beside you,” Adora had crouched before her and said those comforting words, and even if there was a monster at their doorstep, it calmed all of Glimmer’s worries._

_Bow was hovering over them, letting Adora handle the reins this time._

_“Even if the path leads to a giant crystal monster?”_

_“Especially if that path leads to a giant crystal monster.”_

They had all laughed then, as if the thought of them going their separate ways no matter the stakes was ridiculous, impossible, and unimaginable. That somehow they’d succeed in sticking together, and that together they would defeat all odds.

Glimmer chuckled bitterly at the memory until the chuckle became a laugh. Fate was just too funny sometimes, the way it could be so ironic. Who would have known they were _so wrong_?

She clenched her abdomen and leaned against the war room table for support as the sound was painfully extracted from her throat. Did laughter always feel this empty? She couldn’t remember; she hadn’t laughed for too long.

In the darkness of the war room, all by herself, the Queen continued to laugh for a good minute until it began to sound like a cry. Then she had to stop.

“At the end of the day… We weren’t beside each other at all,” Glimmer whispered, now emotionlessly. The memory in front of her fading and replaced by an empty and lifeless war room. 

It stared back at her like a mirror, and suddenly, all the emotions Glimmer had been feeling, vanished. And there was just nothing.

She had never experienced feeling that— _n_ _othing_.

It was _always, always_ something. She was always full of emotion, bad or good. 

But standing there, inside an empty home—no, just a castle. It had been so long since Bright Moon felt like her home—she felt nothing.

She remembered how they left her. How Bow had aggressively pulled his hand away from hers and how it felt like he had physically ripped her heart along with it. He shouted at her, and the adoration that usually played on his face when looking at her was replaced with anger.

Glimmer had been angry as well. Did they think it didn’t hurt her all those times she didn’t choose to be by their side? Who wouldn’t want to just choose to be beside their friends, damn all consequences? Who would willingly choose to be alone?

But she’s a Queen now. She’s a Queen first before she’s anyone’s friend. 

She’s _the_ Queen. 

She isn’t just a girl who could have fun with her friends, who could make mistakes anymore.

She’s a girl who _had to_ give the right orders. Had to prove herself to adults that were her subordinates. Had to gain respect. Had to _prove so much_. She was a girl who was responsible for lives, for the welfare of her kingdom. She’s a girl that couldn’t afford to be wrong, she _had to always be right_. 

“ _Why can’t you trust me in this?”_

_“Because you’re wrong!”_

Most of all, she’s an orphaned girl who had lost her parents to the war.

She’s a lonely girl who had lost her friends to the war.

She’s a girl losing to the war.

And that's what she was. When stripped of all her titles and everything that came with it, _stripped everything,_ she was _just a girl—_ too young to be crowned, too broken to be a monarch.

But in a war that would define _everything_ , little girls had to be replaced with little women who wore masks and played pretend. In a war, there was no room for errors. The consequences were too dire, and the stakes were too high.  
  


&  
  


At night, Bright Moon seemed almost haunted. The absence of people filled it with ghosts. And they had been tormenting Glimmer all night. The hallucinations had gotten worse after she left the meeting room; now, they followed her everywhere. 

Friends making jokes at her as if they were still there. Familiar voices calling out her name as if they were happy to see her. A sudden tightness around her arms as if someone had embraced her from behind. 

Every time she focused too much in one area of the large castle, memories flooded her like a river. 

She sees the corridors and her, Bow and Adora would suddenly appear, running. Adora snorting as she outraced both of them, while Bow pretended to be breathless just so he could act like he had the same pace as her. She always knew he could go faster, but he always stuck by her side, grabbing her hand and urging her to keep running or “Adora would win and then get to eat all of the desserts!”

Or she’d turn a hallway and Bow would be there, arm-in-arm with a laughing version of her as they walked, chattering loudly about the most mundane things. 

Glimmer sees the dining room, and then her mother would appear at the head of the table, telling her to sit properly. 

Glimmer would glimpse at the windows, and suddenly, there she was as a child on her father’s shoulders as the man pointed at a flock of passing birds.

Bright Moon was haunted by everything she had lost. A constant reminder that a lot of things were now missing. And that she was no longer the same girl that used to roam these halls happily, her friends in tow or her family watching over her.

They left her here. Alone with the empty halls and the stories they would whisper mockingly into her ear as her only companion.

She could hear their peals of laughter echoing against the walls, their chatter, their shouts, their arguments—the voices of everyone she loved who _wasn’t there_ , and for all she knows, _would never be there again—_

“Stop—” Glimmer gasped out, steadying herself against a wall she realized she had fallen roughly against while walking. She couldn’t count how many times she got lost in a hallucination tonight only to snap out of it and find herself on the floor or leaning against a wall with no memory of how she ended up there.

“Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop,” she whispered repeatedly as she clutched her head desperately between her tense fingers. Her voice was trembling, charged with so much emotion Glimmer doesn’t remember ever hearing it sound this way to her ears. 

She breathed for a moment, taming the rampaging beast in her chest.

“It’s going to work,” she convinced herself firmly, almost hysterically. “So pl-please, stop _thinking_.”

Glimmer shakily regained her footing, feeling like the castle was closing in on her and breathing down her neck. Her head was pounding with a headache, and she felt almost feverish. Almost like she was out of her body, she watched herself pathetically stumble through the hallways that she had known all her life. The night was so long and the deeper Glimmer went into her head, the more it seemed like it would never end. 

But her mind was not allowed to quit on her. All she ever knew was to fight. Glimmer, in all her life, never knew when to stop. So, why should she start now?  
  


&  
  


Glimmer stood in front of the door. This was the first step to her plan, if this didn’t work, then she wouldn’t know what to do anymore. Their resources were almost depleted, and a bigger war was coming their way. They needed a bigger weapon to win, otherwise, there was just no chance.

And this… this magic at the core of the planet. It was magic, as simple as that. It was safety. It was Etheria. How could Etheria hurt them when its magic had protected her all her life? They just had to figure out how to control it.

With one last deep breath, the Queen entered the room where Double Trouble is being held. Her mask slipped on so effortless that it scared even Glimmer. She used to be a child that wore her heart on her sleeve.

The Queen dragged a chair and sat in front of Double Trouble.

“Early morning visit, your majesty?” they said, smirking, sleepily twirling a strand of hair. “You look horrible. I would be too if my friends abandoned me. That’s what I heard, anyway…”

A pause as they eyed each other.

“I pity you, I really wouldn’t want to be in your position right now. Enemies wherever you look, but no friends in sight. It’s as if the universe is just desperate to destroy Etheria, and you with it.”

She didn’t give them the satisfaction of seeing her reaction. Glimmer continued to just stare, her face an unreadable mask. And then she smiled.

“The rebellion is going to win the war today. Would you like to hear how?”  
  


&  
  


Glimmer sat on the roof of Bright Moon’s highest tower. She watched the moonrise slowly crawl up into the horizon. It was morning. She had spent the entire night feeling like she was losing her mind, but seeing the light grace her skin returned some feeling into her body.

The warmth soothed her.

After having the guards summon all the princesses in the early hours of dawn, despite their whining, she had briefed them on the plan and dismissed them to their battle positions for the ambush. Of course, she omitted the part where she was going to activate the Heart. She didn’t want to argue about that with anyone anymore.

Later, she was going to talk to Scorpia about it.

But right now, she just wanted to watch the horizon.

It wasn’t the first time she stayed here at the roof of Bright Moon’s highest tower. It had become her sanctuary for the past few months. No one ever found her here.

Sometimes, Glimmer would let herself fall backwards over the edge, eyes closed. She was so high up, it took a few seconds to reach the bottom of the cliff below. She would imagine that she was flying, held by her mother as they soared through the clouds, as they did when she was little.

Glimmer stood from where she sat and positioned her shaky legs at the edge of the roof. Closing her eyes, just like the dozens of times she has done this, and she let herself fall over the edge.

She liked it. Falling. It was like letting go of everything. For a moment, she’d feel no burden, no responsibilities, no attachments. Free. Just the wind rushing against her skin, the butterflies in her stomach that felt like fear, and her beating heart so loud against her ears.

Usually, just before she hit the ground, she would teleport herself to safety. But this time, for some reason, falling felt so good. Like the weight in her chest was lifted, carried away by the wind. Her mind, empty. No memories to haunt her.

She felt tears slipping from her eyes, rising and then abandoned in the air as she continued to fall. Wishing to some degree that she would sprout wings and fly away from it all.

_“I’ll catch you! I promise! Wherever you fall, I’ll be there to catch you!”_

A familiar voice echoed in her head. And she felt herself stop breathing. Her eyes snapping open as she sees the receding view of the roof from above. Life returning to her limp limbs. 

_“Told you I’d catch you!”_

She could imagine it. Bow cheerfully laughing, still looking at her like he was constantly fascinated with her and not how he had been looking at her recently.

She could imagine him on the ground waiting for her to fall in his arms, like how he used to when they were children. 

He’d catch her.

If she didn’t teleport herself right now, Bow would be there to catch her. She was certain of it. Even if it meant that he had to magically appear right now out of nowhere.

He’ll be there. He always is. 

She could feel her body getting heavier as she neared the ground, feel herself fall faster. It was her cue to teleport. If she didn’t, it would be too late. But she couldn’t bring herself to do it. 

She had to know if he would be there to catch her this time. She wanted to feel her weight fall onto his sturdy arms, wanted to feel his hands wrap around her back and her knees as he carried her. Wanted to smell his scent and hear him grunt when he finally catches her. His laugh when their gazes finally meet.

She wanted him to be there waiting for her to fall into him. Like a safety net.

When she was just a few feet away from the ground, her eyes snapped open. Her heart thudded painfully in her chest as if waking her up from her delusions.

He’s not there.

Like instinct, she teleported inches away from the ground and she dropped roughly onto a bed. She gasped violently for air, her lungs burning as she turned to her side to clutch at her chest. Her heart was drumming rapidly against her ribcage. Her mind hazy and felt like it was full of air. Her ears were ringing. The phantom feeling of rushing air still on her skin.

And she was crying. The tears were falling from her cheeks as if they were always meant to.

Glimmer stared with wide eyes at the bed under her as she processed what had just occurred… She had almost let herself fall to her death.

And it scared her. How for that few moments she had let herself go.

She curled on her side, wrapping her arms around herself to stop the shaking. The feeling of something gripping her firmly, tightly, even if it was just herself, was enough to pull the sobs out of her throat. It put some feeling back into her cold skin and bones that felt like they’ve turned to mush.

Why wasn’t there anyone to hug her and tell her it’ll be alright? 

She hugged herself closer until she’s pressed into a tight ball. She laid down on the bed and took a deep breath to steady herself. It smelled like comfort.

No. It smelled like Bow—her eyes snapped open and she realized that she had unknowingly teleported herself in her room. Her room that she had avoided ever since they left her because it held too many memories of them. Her sheets that still smelled like him. The arrow targets that were plastered all around her walls, abused from all the years they’ve hit them. 

The chest where she kept all of the messages he had sent her throughout the years, including the three notes left on her vanity that she had read over and over again yesterday. Notes that contained apologies and empty promises of returning safely, explaining once again everything that she hadn’t understood the last time they talked.

Her heart clenched as she looked around, waiting for the ghosts to appear.

Her room looked normal and that was what made it so painful to see. It was like any moment Adora would burst through the door and demand to spar. Or that he would enter and tidy up the disarray of her bed and the stray arrows and clothes on the floor.

But they weren’t there. It was only her now.

He’s not there.

He’s no longer there.

In the silence and deceptive normalcy or her room, she finally sees her reality eye to eye, and like glass, she shatters. Like a dam, she breaks. 

Like a child, Glimmer cries. 

She let herself feel everything, and when all of the ugliness that had festered inside of her like a disease came out, oozing like black poison and lead from her eyes, she couldn’t stop it. Gut-wrenching sobs that sounded like that of a wounded animal echoed onto the walls that once only knew the sound of their laughter. 

Winning the war.... had such a high price. And by the end of it, she had paid it in full. This war had taken everything from her.

Everything.

Glimmer sobbed. Teleporting out of her bed as she let every horrible emotion eating at her, every monster inside her head, out. They had tried to kill her today; it was time she let them out to play just like how they were desperately begging her to the entire night. 

She raged, her veins flowing with a blind fury. Glimmer absently felt the pain against her body whenever she picked something up too roughly, or whenever she threw something too hard, or whenever she hit the edges of the furniture. The pain only served as her fuel. As long as she felt something, she couldn’t stop. 

And when Glimmer started seeing them again. She started destroying everything in sight.

Her, Bow and Adora goofing around as they entered her room.

_“Adora that is not food! Bow, stop her!”_

Glimmer blasted the door with a murderous beam of light, feeling a chain that constricted her unshackle loudly as it burst into splinters.

She saw them laughing on her bed. 

_“Do you know that hugging you is like the best thing in the world?”_

_“Bow, you’re suffocating me!”_

_“But you’re so soft and cuddly!”_

_“Oh no, you are not going to exclude me. Cannonball!”_

_“Adora, no—” “Wait, stop—”_

_“Ooof.” “Ugh, Adora, that hurts. You’re made of muscle you know!”_

No more. Glimmer pointed her palms up and sent a powerful beam towards her bed. The ghost of the three of them huddled together on the bed evaporating as it was thrown up into the ceiling before it fell and shook the floor with impact just a few feet away from her. 

Seeing something she owned crumble like that… It felt good.

So much has changed and yet nothing in Bright Moon did. Like it was mocking her for every memory she longed for that she could never have again because she was no longer the Glimmer that loved her home.

She looked around her room for more ghosts to destroy. She didn’t even feel like it was her room anymore. Glimmer hadn’t felt like herself for a long time. Who was she even? 

Who was she without the people that loved her?

She was no one. 

She heard laughter again and saw the three of them rummaging her closet, giggling. 

_“Why does so much of your clothes sparkle?”_

_“It didn’t at first!”_

_“Adora, Glimmer can make everything sparkle. Even people, just look at me!”_

_“Ugh, so your sparkly thing is contagious? Am I gonna end up like that eventually?!”_

Glimmer’s face contorted in pain as the ghosts laughed. Her other arm wrapping around her abdomen as it ached while the other sent a sparkling beam towards her closet. With a powerful light, they vanished just when Bow wrapped her up in an embrace. The door to her closet burst into pieces, her clothes catching fire.

_“What should the best friend squad do next?”_

She turned around and saw them lying by the window sill, bored. 

_“Cake?”_

_“Cake!”_

Glimmer destroyed that as well.

Everywhere she would see them appear, her wrath would follow. And when there was nothing left to destroy, Glimmer screamed, pushing every ounce of power into her fist as she punched it onto the ground. She watched it streak with pink lines before it cracked and burst with a powerful blast. 

Glimmer felt more than saw herself get thrown to the other side of the room, something sharp hitting her back before she fell back on the floor like a rag doll. Her eyes wide open. The overwhelming pain snapping her out of it momentarily.

She laid there in the middle of her wrecked room, all the furniture destroyed, her things in disarray, burnt marks on the walls, the floor littered with debris and crushed up cement. It no longer looked like her room.

Glimmer closed her eyes and whimpered. She pressed her bruised and splintered palms against her eyelids until the pressure created white lines in the darkness.

Finally... It was quiet.

Her room was so unrecognizable, it reminded her of absolutely nothing.

It was unrecognizable.

She was unrecognizable.

Glimmer let her head lull almost lifelessly against the floor and saw the chest in the corner of her room she had purposefully left unscathed. With weary bones and the throbbing pain of her scratches and new wounds, Glimmer crawled towards it, feeling all sorts crunch underneath her skin as she did.

She gingerly opened it and felt relieved that nothing was ruined.

Bow’s letters. Adora’s drawings. And their three figurines huddled together on top of it all. Glimmer took hers, grasped it into her hands. She looked at it. This Glimmer was long dead. She wrapped the remaining two figurines tenderly into a piece of cloth she had found lying around, a stark contrast to how she had aggressively rampaged a few moments ago.

Glimmer closed the chest, burned the figurine of her in her palms and threw it without regard to some part of the room.

There… Nothing of who she used to be was left.

She crouched on the floor and stared absentmindedly at the damage she had done, her lungs chasing for air that she seemed to be losing and skin pulsing from bruises and scratches that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

A sound from outside of her broken down door alerted her.

“Yo—your majes—” Glimmer’s eyes widened, turning her face away from the door. It was the General. She sounded shocked. “Queen Glimmer—oh my—what—what happened here?”

Glimmer reigned everything in like she was so used to doing by now. She clenched her jaw tightly, stood up, limping slightly, and turned her back to the door. She wiped the tears that streaked down her face.

“General,” Glimmer tried to say calmly and firmly, but her voice was hoarse and her throat was raw from all the shouting. “Please find where Scorpia is within the castle and report back to me immediately. With urgency.”

There was a pause. A hesitance.

“My Queen, you should rest—”

“Now!” Glimmer snapped, the instability of her emotions momentarily seeping through the cracks of her mask and into the shrillness of voice. She took a deep breath. 

“You’re dismissed.”  
  


&  
  


Glimmer had never been good with goodbyes.

Perhaps that’s why everyone she loved who left her hadn’t given her one. Maybe she didn’t deserve it. And now, she was going to leave without one.

She watched the world collapse before her eyes.

They could’ve won the war. The first part of her plan had worked. The majority of Catra’s forces were ambushed and defeated by the rebellion. Double Trouble worked excellently to sow chaos between Catra and Hordak. Essentially, they’ve already won.

She had outmanoeuvred them.

Now, if only she had listened to Adora. If only she hadn’t activated the heart.

_“I’m the Queen who’s going to save Etheria.”_

She watched the world collapse before her eyes, feeling numb and simultaneously hopeless. Her nightmare coming alive in front of her, unlike the ghosts she had for company the night before. Perhaps it was the reason why they had appeared last night like they did... because she was going to die today.

She failed Etheria. She doesn’t even know if Bow and Adora are safe. And now she caused the destruction of everything she loved. She had been so close.

So close.

Her eyelids felt heavy and she’d wish they would close permanently so she wasn’t faced with the consequences of her actions. A cowardly plea for the sake of the threads of her sanity that was thinning to nonexistence with every second.

In her mind, her limbs were falling apart, melting off her bones one by one. Her lips cracked and stiff like dried soil. Her mouth tasted of death. She was shattering. Breaking down into pieces, the fight in her merely a whimpering smoke from the once smouldering fire. She tried so hard. 

So hard.

But Glimmer dealt the final blow to the war and the rebellion. She was her worst enemy, maybe she should have been fighting herself all along.

Perhaps that’s why she’s being taken away, to be punished. She thought as she saw the beam of green light shine down on her. She saw the stars appear and look down on her like a jury to a criminal. 

It would’ve been beautiful if not for the hundreds of ships flying overhead, ready to take her to her execution.

Horde Prime.

Today, she hadn’t won the war. 

Today, she was going to die.

As she slowly felt herself float off the ground, she resigned herself to her fate. Guilt and everything else gnawing at her. This was her punishment. To die far away from everyone she loved... Far away, enough that she can no longer hurt anyone.

“Glimmer!”

She felt her heart jerk painfully, struggling from the overwhelming numbness that was slowly swallowing her. 

_He’s not there. It’s just in your mind. He can’t be there._

“GLIMMER!”

It got louder. 

She snapped her head towards the direction of the voice, and she saw him, swinging towards her, running towards her. Towards her. _Back to her._

It was really him. 

He was okay. 

He was _alive_.

And he was finally there.

Something bloomed in her chest; something that felt like hope, and life, and… love. She suddenly _felt_ again in a way that only he could make her feel and Glimmer realizes what has been missing this entire time since they left her.

Maybe Etheria would be okay even if she was gone. Bow was there. And probably, Adora too. They’ll figure something out. They’ll fix it. They always do, she should’ve trusted that from the start. 

He was reaching out towards her.

“No, Glimmer!”

She gazed at his face one last time, wishing that he was smiling instead of the horror and desperation that lined his features. He looked older, Glimmer noted. More mature, less like the boy in the woods and more like the rebellion soldier people respected. His hair was growing out, and his clothes were a bit looser. He had lost weight.

His eyes were wide open, scared, but they were staring right at her. Just like he has for most of their lives together. 

He was a little more bruised, a little wearier, a little more experienced, and a bit sadder. But he was _still her Bow._

And he was _okay_. For Glimmer, that was all that really mattered. 

_Her Bow._

Seeing him again after everything, she can’t believe she just realized what that meant for her just now. All this time. Glimmer released a shaky breath that she didn’t know if it was a relieved sigh, or an ironic chuckle, or a longing sob.

Maybe it was all together.

Glimmer wished she could trap him in her arms one last time, not quite reaching all around his hips but making up for it when he completely envelops her with his. 

Touch his skin and feel goosebumps appear on them, one more time. Feel him gently jab at her sides and tease her as she acted both annoyed and endeared, one more time. Groan and roll her eyes as she sees him watching her with something like joy on his face, one more time.

Laugh with him until their stomachs ached and they had to lean against each other. Feel him tremble with laughter against her sides, lost in a moment of happiness. Happiness with him, with _her Bow._ One. last. time.

But everything had changed. She had fallen too far away. And one day they just woke up and realized that she was so out of reach that he can no longer catch her.

That one day was today. No matter how much he tried, Glimmer knew he wouldn’t make it to her in time. He was too late to make it, to save her, but that didn’t matter anymore. 

As long as he’s okay. Just seeing him for one last time… was enough for her. 

No more ‘one-last-times’. Nor ‘one-more-times’. This is enough. Glimmer wasn’t going to ask for too much ever again. Not like she had a lot of chances anymore. This was enough for the goodbye she hoped for. Too generous even, after what she did.

“ _I’ll find you! I always find you, don’t I? It’s kinda my superpower that I always know where you are_.”

Their eyes met. Both brimming with tears, scared of finding and then losing each other again. And suddenly, they were children again. How Glimmer wished they had stayed that way.

“ _I’ll find you! I always find you, don’t I?_ ”

“You do, Bow. You do,” she said in a whisper that only she heard... and then she was gone. 

And so was he. 

Whether that had been real or just another trick of her imagination, it didn’t matter anymore.

He had found her.  
  


&  
  


She was alone. In front of Horde Prime.

She felt fear rush into her bones like she has never experienced before.

Glimmer was powerless, in every sense of the word. More so than any moment in her life. She was trembling from the tips of her hair roots to the points of her toes, but at the same time, she was frozen all over. 

Slowly, she was realizing just how monstrous and horrible Horde Prime was. A million times more than Hordak. What had she done… to Etheria, to herself? 

When Horde Prime reached out to her, to choke her or to caress her cheek she didn’t know the difference anymore, she could blame no one but herself.

All the paths she chose, away from her friends, had led her here to this monster, probably to be tortured and killed. She wouldn’t wish it on her worst enemy.

_“Whatever path you choose, we’ll always be there, right beside you.“_

_“Even if the path leads to a giant crystal monster?”_

_“Especially if that path leads to a giant crystal monster.”_

As her tears fell hopelessly down her cheeks against the sharp coldness of Horde Prime’s claws, for the first time in her life, Glimmer was thankful that they weren’t there by her side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Horde Prime came, Bright Moon had to be evacuated. But Bow and Adora linger.

“Is that the last of them?” King Micah, or just Micah now, asked as he urged the last of the castle staff outside Bright Moon’s large entrance. 

Adora nodded gravely. “I think so. Let’s make a final sweep to make sure?” She turned to Bow standing beside her, his face obscured by the shadows of the night.

Bow nodded wordlessly, heart heavy at what they were about to do.

Micah worriedly peered outside at the night sky. Then he nodded. “Okay, but make it quick. We’ll meet you at the camp.”

And then he hurriedly left as Bow and Adora nodded at each other and ran deeper into the castle.

It was the middle of the night and they were evacuating Bright Moon. 

Horde Prime came and the rebellion had no resources whatsoever to be able to protect the large castle. They set up camp in a remote area where they could hide from his surveillance bots and ships.

Throughout the night as they evacuated the staff and gathered everything that could be useful, Bow felt a weight on his chest.

They were going to leave Bright Moon.

Just a few hours ago, they lost her. And now, they were going to abandon her home that she had fought so hard to protect.

Bow clenched his fists. Every step, a bit more aggressive than the last. They wouldn’t have to anyway if she hadn’t-hadn—Bow scowled and shook his head; now was not the time to get riled up over this again.

Adora and he rushed through the castle, checking the rooms where the castle staff and guards would normally roam one last time to see if anyone was left behind. They were halfway through the castle when they heard it. The sound of clanking metal grinding with cement. Sharp, shrill and haunting to the both of them.

“They’re here,” Adora whispered, crouching in a corner. Bow watched her peer at the corner of the wall. 

“How many?”

“Not much but they’re blocking the exit. We can probably handle them, but let’s save our strength. We don't know how many are outside.” 

It didn’t need to be said. Adora’s unspoken meaning. They couldn’t barge in into any battle anymore, not when She Ra was gone.

Bow nodded, gripping his bow tightly. “Do we wait them out?”

“No. Let’s go out the backway,” As soon as Adora said it, she seemed to instantly regret it.

Bow watched the moment her eyes became glassy as she met his gaze. The sadness that had been visible there since he broke the news reviving again. 

“Come on,” Bow said, willing his voice to stay calm. He grabbed Adora’s hand and started pulling her upstairs as if there was a force controlling him. They could do this, they could escape through  _ that _ room. All they have to do is not dwell too much on it.

Just as how Bow tried not to dwell too much on the fact that they were leaving Bright Moon. Leaving everything that reminded him of… of everything. He tried not to look too much at the hallways that were so familiar. Every room held a memory and every one of them had Glim—

“Bow!” 

Bow’s head snapped back to Adora, her distress almost making his already pounding heart jump out of his chest.

“What is it?”

Adora looked down at her hands and Bow finally noticed that he was gripping it too tightly. It had already reddened around where his fingers were clutching them. 

“Sorry,” he said, distractedly. “I’m sorry,” he repeats, more earnestly this time.

“It’s okay. We—” Adora’s voice trembled. “We should just wait until they leave. I know it’ll be too hard to go inside her room and see… see all of her things,” her voice broke, before she masked it by clearing her throat.

Bow didn’t look at her, already knowing there would be tears in her eyes. He didn’t need to see that right now. They should focus on getting to safety first.

“No, we don’t know if they’ll leave and more might come, we have to get out of here now,” Bow said firmly. “I’ll be here, okay? It’ll be okay.”

Adora nodded and looked at Bow as if she could see right through him and every emotion he was trying to suppress. “Let’s get out of here.”

They reached her door and they froze side by side as their eyes roamed around the once-familiar room. 

It was utterly destroyed. From ceiling to the floor.

The door was barely hanging from its hinges. 

Bow could hear Adora’s gasp, the way her breath hitched in her throat at seeing the destruction of a room they loved. No, not the room, it wasn’t even the room that they loved, it was—

Suddenly, Bow felt his vision blur and he realized he had stopped breathing. He clenched his jaw, forbidding anything from coming out of him. Not one sound, not one tear, nothing, because one would turn to many, and many would mean that he’d break right here and now.

And they couldn’t yet. Not yet.

They had to lead a rebellion now, and a seemingly futile rescue mission without her—

And then Adora cried, dropped to her knees in front of the wreckage before them. Everything, from the fear in Beast Island to losing She Ra then her, and then Horde Prime, finally dropping onto the blonde’s shoulders. 

Bow’s instinct told him to drop by her side, cradle her and soothe his friend, but his feet were taking him into the room. The sounds of Adora’s silent sobbing a background to the deafening ringing in his ears.

Her lilac walls that were once only marked by the tip of his arrows were now darkened with soot, burnt marks and holes that released dust onto the air. Her bed was broken into pieces and pathetically lying at the corner of the room, just like the rest of the furniture.

The ground was filled with dust and debris, a huge gaping crater at the center of the room where they would often lay down blankets and have a sleepover.

Her closet and her clothes were merely black ashes now. 

They worried that seeing all of her things here, her room normal but without her, would hurt, but this… this… There was nothing left of her.

Bow took a deep breath to calm the raging waves inside his chest. His mind was blank as he took in everything before him. Seeing every memory they shared here, every  _ happy _ moment, now in ruins. It was almost too much.

He felt his composure slowly unravel as his nostrils blew out and his bottom lip trembled. No, he has to keep it together. Adora was already breaking down and they had to get out of here  _ now _ .

He took another deep breath—Her smell. Her sweet vanilla scent that would cling to everything she touches, sometimes even him, it was gone.

It was all gone.

Their childhood. 

Their memories.

Them.

_ Her _ .

She was gone.

No. 

Not everything, right? There had to be something here that was still  _ hers _ and in one piece.

Bow felt himself move, saw himself move as if he was out of his body and in autopilot. He went to find that one thing where she kept all of her favourite things. Bow saw the chest safely tucked in the corner of her room, practically unscathed. He opened it and rummaged for something he knew was there. 

If he no longer had even just a picture of her left, then even the figurine he made would do until they saved her. If she was even still aliv—Bow shook his head and continued his search.

Bow ignored the other items inside the chest, already knowing what it was but couldn’t handle the implications that his notes and Adora’s drawings were intentionally the only things that weren’t ruined in the crumbling room. 

He felt what he was searching for in his fingertips before he even saw it.

He took it out. It had been wrapped around a cloth but Bow knew the shapes too well. He had made them after all. He hastily opened it and felt his heart drop. Where was it? Why was it only the Bow and Adora figurines he made?

Where was hers? Where is it? Where is she— _ Where? _

“Bow, Bow, calm down,” Bow flinched as Adora suddenly appeared beside him, crouched like him. He hadn’t even processed that he had begun rummaging through the chest again, desperately trying to find the missing piece as if his life depended on it. 

He felt a hand grip his cheeks and forced him to turn to the side. He saw Adora, eyes bloodshot and red just like the rest of her face. There was snot peeking out of her nose but Bow didn’t mind that. All he could see was the pain in Adora’s eyes and how, reflected there in the moonlight, Bow could slightly glimpse himself.

And he looked lost, eyes too wide than he would have liked. Face hard and the lines of a frown barely rising to the surface of his taut skin.

Adora broke eye contact and looked at her other hand. Clutched in it was the figurine he had been looking for.

And just like the rest of the room, it was barely recognizable.

The form was still there but the colours were marred with burnt marks. A bit of her head chopped off, and her other limbs dangling. 

Bow looked at the other two figurines in his hand. They were untouched by all the damage. He realized more starkly now, that their things—the figurines, his letters and Adora’s drawings—were the only things in the room that had been spared from a wrath that Bow couldn’t even bear to make sense of right now. Instead, it had been covered in a piece of cloth inside a chest that contained more of their things tucked away safely in a corner. 

So it was safe from the destruction surrounding it. Treated with love and care that couldn’t be said for the rest of the things in her room.

And it made his heart ache so much that Bow couldn’t even comprehend just what he was feeling or how he should process it.

Adora seemed to come to the same conclusion. “She did this,” she whimpered, her lips trembled. She then looked around. “She couldn't even—” a sob. “—leave just one piece of her with us. Why—why did she have to take it all away? It’s so unnecessary and—” 

Bow was still staring at the broken figurine and at the features that resembled them.

The clenching in his chest was so painful, he almost believed he was physically ill because no emotion should ever feel so powerful that it would materialize in his whole being.

She was gone.

And she took everything away with her.

The pain in his chest bubbled up into the anger he restrained in the corner of his mind. Can she do that? Did she even have any  _ right _ to just do that? To take away everything that was her, to erase herself from their lives as if they hadn’t  _ loved her so much? _

It was cruel. She was cruel to leave them with this wreckage after the mess she had created for the rest of Etheria.

How could she be so selfish?

This room…. It wasn’t just hers…

It was  _ their _ s.

_ She  _ just wasn’t just  _ hers. _

She was theirs...

She was  _ his. _

Bow felt his limbs shake and suddenly he was crouching on unsteady footing as he fell forwards towards Adora. His forehead meeting the crook of her shoulder. He could feel her labored breathing, her small whimpers that would slip through with her shaky breath.

He didn’t dare close his eyes or else he would see her again. See her in those final moments before she was taken away from him when he was just  _ inches _ , inches from holding her again. 

He had found her but why wasn’t he able to catch her? Why didn’t she reach out to him?

_ “You have no idea how hard it’s been for me.” _

Her voice echoed in his head. Well, why didn’t she just tell them! Why show them this way when he could no longer do anything about it? Could he even have made things better? Could they have prevented anything if they just talked? Could they have done anything to stop it from ending this way?

Bow was angry. He was confused. Why did she do it?  _ Why? _ Why did she betray them? 

And yet he missed her. It hurt to breathe since she—since she—Bow clenched his fist until his nails protruded painfully into his palms. Why did she have to go? Why didn’t she stay? 

And now this. He longed for her, even just something that was  _ hers _ , but she had made sure that nothing was left.  _ Why?  _

“Bow—” Bow barely felt Adora aggressively shaking him. How long had they stayed like this? Tears were streaking down Adora’s face; she still hadn’t stopped crying but there was an urgency in her voice that snapped him out of his own musings.

Bow pushed everything back down, every emotion, every thought, down to the pit of his stomach and at the back of his head until he felt like he was physically sick. His head began to throb as his eyes gazed once again at the wreckage before them.

Then he heard it, the clanking of metal. The beeping.

And his body, reflexes and instinct took over for him. 

“Let’s go, come on!” 

Adora seemed hesitant. “Wait a sec—” She stood up wobbly and aimed for the closet, probably to see if there was something left they could take with them. Something of hers that wasn’t utterly destroyed.

Bow grabbed her by the waist urgently, the way her body hit against him firmly as she resisted bringing him back to his senses. He had been careless. He had almost  _ broken _ and he couldn’t let that happen again. Too much needed to be done and he had to function properly. He can’t let  _ anything _ stop him. 

“There’s nothing left, Adora!” Bow said, his voice cracking. “ _ Nothing _ ! It’s time to go, come on!”

Adora looked at him wide-eyed, surprised at the tone he used at her. She wasn’t used to Bow shouting aggressively, but it did wake up the part of her that could work mindlessly for survival no matter what she might’ve been feeling. 

She nodded and went over the window as Bow struck an arrow on the other side of the roof and dangled a rope at the edge.

They dropped at the edge of the Whispering Woods and doubled over as they caught their breath. 

Adora straightened up and peered over to where Bow was standing at the edge of the cliff, looking at the window of Glimmer’s room as if he was replaying a memory in his head. It was the first time she has ever seen that look on his face. She couldn’t quite explain it. It was like restrained sorrow. 

It didn’t suit his face at all. He should just cry, but he only ever shared his emotions and insecurities with one person. And that person was nowhere to be found.

Adora wasn’t a ‘feelings’ type of person but she knew Bow pretty well. He was keeping it together so he could take care of those who needed him. He was always like that, and Adora couldn’t exactly say she was any different.

Adora hugged him from behind.

“Bow, we’ll find her.”

He didn’t turn towards her, didn’t move. Adora held him tighter, laying her head on his strong back.

Adora repeated herself, not sure if it was for her benefit or him. “No matter where she is. We won’t stop until we find her. If she falls from space, then, fine, we’ll be there to catch her anyways,” she was rambling now as she did when she was nervous or unsure.

Bow still didn’t react; he was as still as a rock against her.

“We’ll find her, Bow,” Adora said again, and she would say it again and again and again until the universe got tired and just gave it to her. She repeated it for him. “We’ll find her. We’re the Best Friends Squad after all.”

Adora could suddenly hear Glimmer cheer an enthusiastic  _ “Yeah!”  _ beside her ear, and when Bow let out a shaky chuckle, she thinks he heard it in his head as well. 

Finally, he wrapped his limp arms that were hanging on his side around Adora’s arms on his stomach.

Adora felt Bow nod. 

“Of course,” Bow said, his voice hoarse but firm. “I don’t doubt it.”

_ I’ll find you. I always do. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I actually found this chapter more painful. It always makes me tear-up when I re-read it. Please do leave a comment guys, I'd love to hear from my readers! Thank you~


End file.
